Lost In the Darkness
by Ldy Darkness
Summary: Yuki wants to give Shuichi a ring, but is sent out to go to New York for a book signing. Shuichi gets amnesia while he is gone. He comes back to find that Hiro has allowed Shuichi to think he is strait. what will happen now? plz R&R CH2 UP!
1. Default Chapter

-LOST IN THE DARKNESS-  
  
DISCLAIMER-------I do NOT own Gravitation as much as I wish I did. I do not want to be sued or nuthin, so I hope all you stupid ppl who want to do that, don't. cause im not as low as to claim sumthin like this as my own. I love this anime/ manga and I luv how maki Murakami put together such a wonderful series. So yeh, thers my disclaimer. NOTE/WARNING------This is a Yaoi series and what fin would it be if I left that part out? Heh, I got some help with my best friend MD with the whole plot. I only have a bit done right now, but if you ppl will come and review this, or Email me, sayin that you want more, then I will try and hurry up on it. This is not my first fic or nuthin, so don be all sayin how much this sucks cuz this is one im actually tryin to put alotta detail into. If anyone notices sumthin wrong with my grammer, or if I misused a character or sumthin, then lemme know......thanx......--Also—If you ppl like this, then review n lemme know, otherwise I see no point in continuing really.....If you do like it and want more chapters, or anything else, then Email or review me n tell me. Well I think I am done with my babbling here, so now you can go and read my fic. Thanx. My Email is--- KilillyMirokuyahoo.com   
  
LOST IN THE DARKNESS By- Lady D  
  
It was a very warm summer day and Yuki sat there in his studio wearing only a tank top and shorts as sweat dripped down from blonde bangs that barely brushed against his forehead. The sweat had then dripped down onto his glasses and he stood suddenly.  
  
"Damn. It is too hot right now." Yuki said frustrated.  
  
He took off his glasses and placed them down on the laptop that he closed and put onto the bed.  
  
Yuki had been stuck at home, waiting for hours at home as his lover was away at work. During the past few weeks, when summer had first started off with a blazing heat wave, Shuichi was forced to go into work to do the layouts for Bad Luck's latest hit, "Lost in the Darkness" which was going to be a single. It was a song that had a meaning which only Shuichi and Yuki knew. Shuichi had stayed up late one night, waiting for Yuki to finish one of his stories, and Shuichi began to type up a song for Yuki. It was a song that brought out the love that was building so that Shuichi could show to Yuki how much he loved him.  
  
Yuki Had been waiting Patiently at home for Shuichi to arrive with a smile followed by a bunch of kisses and hugs as he told Yuki of how his day went. Every day, as soon as Shuichi would come home, he would run to wherever Yuki was in the house, then jump into Yuki's lap and sit there babbling on and on about how it was at NG records that day. Yuki would always allow talk because he felt there would be no need to remove the pink haired boy from his lap.  
  
Yuki sat there on the bed as he was wondering about how that night would go.  
  
Tonight is the night I'll do it. Yuki thought.  
  
He had the thought of what he would do, going through his head all day, ever since Shuichi left for work giving him a goodbye kiss.  
  
"Am I ready to propose to him now though?" Yuki said thinking out loud.  
  
Yuki still sat there on the bed. He was now staring at the pink velvet box lightly trimmed with gold, which held a ring inside. He opened it up and looked at the ring. He didn't know what kind of reaction that Shuichi would give.  
  
I love him and that is all that matters Yuki thought to himself.  
  
The ring was a metallic black that had music notes and pens on it. The music notes had a small fine cut diamond on the inside. The pens, held a diamond on the tip. On the inside of the ring, it was gold with an engraving in black lettering. It said in English, "When lost in the darkness, your heart is my light." Yuki choose that for the fact that Lost in the darkness was the song Shuichi wrote. Also, because it was the same way that Yuki felt about shuichi.  
  
Yuki smiled as he held the ring in his fingers. He couldn't wait until Shuichi got home so that after playing around a bit with the pink haired boy, leaving Shuichi wanting him. He then would pull out the ring and see Shuichi's expression. Yuki had all day to think about it, and was proud at what his final decision would be.  
  
"Yuki!!!! I'm Home!" Shuichi yelled through out the house, slamming the door behind him. Yuki jumped at the sound of Shuichi's arrival. He gently and quickly, closed the box. He put it into the drawer in the nightstand right next to the bed.  
  
The bedroom door went flying open and Shuichi came rushing up to Yuki, jumping into his arms and lap. As Yuki sat there on the bed, he had Shuichi's legs wrapped around him as he put his head down onto Yuki's shoulder. Shuichi then started to babble on about how his day had gone.  
  
"You see, first I got into work and saw Hiro. And then he was talking about something but I wasn't listening because I was thinking about you here at home, all alone. And then..." Shuichi went on as Yuki muted him out. He stared at his light indigo colored eyes, and pink hair. Shuichi stuck in arm around Yuki's neck before giving him a pout look.  
  
"Please Yuki? ......Please...?" Shuichi said  
  
"What?" Yuki said, coming back to reality.  
  
"I said, "Can we go on a trip together?"... Huh? Just you and me?" Shuichi said.  
  
"Wha-...what about work?" Yuki replied, stunned at Shuichi's sudden urge to go on a vacation.  
  
"Well... You see..." Shuichi started as Yuki gave him an evil look. "I went in and all and as I was about to leave, I was messing' with some weird thing on K's computer. I thought it was some game in English and all, but what I didn't know was that it was our layouts for the cd. Then, the next thing I know, it has some huge file pop up type thing that said "deleting files" ... So K gets pissed off, and said that I can't go back for the next month." Shuichi said almost without taking a breath.  
  
"You are such an idiot." Yuki said, pulling Shuichi close to him.  
  
Yuki took in the smell that surrounded Shuichi. It smelled like strawberries. Yuki had a slight smile as he thought about a vacation like Shuichi had said.  
  
Hmm... just me and Shuichi ... I wonder ... Yuki thought as Shuichi started to cuddle up against him.  
  
Shuichi stuck his head on yuki's shoulder once more, and went to whisper into Yuki's ear.  
  
"Please Yuki?" Shuichi whispered with love before biting lightly on Yuki's ear.  
  
Yuki suddenly got a chill all down his spine, followed by a sensation that ran through out his entire body. He melted into Shuichi as all of his weight was supported by the pink haired boy who was still in his lap.  
  
Shuichi kept his head on Yuki's shoulder. Yuki felt Shuichi's breath as it went across the skin on his neck softly. Yuki moved Shuichi's head, and placed his hands then onto Shuichi's shoulders.  
  
"Well...I suppose." Yuki said after he looked deeply into Shuichi's eyes. Shuichi suddenly smiled and yuki saw Shuichi's eyes which suddenly seemed to be filled with love again.  
  
"Yay! Thank you Yuki! I love you!" Shuichi said before kissing Yuki and jumping up suddenly and running to pack up his things.  
  
Yuki Was left alone on the bed as he heard Shuichi digging around for stuff in the other room.  
  
As long as I can keep him happy Yuki smiled at the thought.  
  
"Hey... Where did you even wanna go?" Yuki said as it hit him that Shuichi never mentioned a place.  
  
"Umm... I don't know yet. Wherever you want I guess." Shuichi yelled from the other room.  
  
Yuki sighed, as he didn't know why he would figure Shuichi would know something ahead of time. Yuki then stopped in thought.  
  
Should I give it to him right now? He thought.  
  
"I guess I should do it now..." Yuki said aloud, taking a deep breath, as he walked over to Shuichi in the next room.  
  
"Do what?" Shuichi said peeking up from a pile of clothes that he was looking threw.  
  
"well... Come here next to me." Holding out his hand.  
  
Shuichi took the hand that was stretched out to him. Yuki then walked down the hall and led Shuichi to the bedroom.  
  
"Umm... Yuki... What is it?..." Shuichi said, not knowing what was going on.  
  
"You love me right?" Yuki said with a serious look on his face as he stopped in the hall to turn around and look at Shuichi.  
  
"Yes... Of Coarse! I'd love you till the end of time if I could! I am gonna be with you forever to!" Shuichi said still a bit confused to what was going on.  
  
Yuki just gave Shuichi a look that had a slight smile.  
  
"Well,...I want to give you something..." Yuki said  
  
"Really? What is it?" Shuichi said, eyes getting wide.  
  
----------END CHAPTER ONE------------------  
  
okay pplz, thas all I think I'll do for Ch 1......I know, I suck, I leave it at cliff hangers,.....but thas all the more fun rite? If you guys want more, then you better Email me or review so I can know that I need to hurry up and get it up, other wise, I will take jus as long.....yeh, well this is Lady D sayin that I hope you review and lemme know someone reads it at least,.....thanx,.....Here is my email again in case you pplz wanna jus get it now instead of goin back up to the top..... KilillyMirokuyahoo.com 


	2. Chapter 2

LOST IN THE DARKNESS By- Ldy Darkness  
  
Chapter Two-  
  
"Well, its in here..." Yuki began to say, leading Shuichi into the bedroom.  
  
The door was shut behind the two and Yuki led Shuichi over to the spot where he was contemplating what to do, not even an hour ago. Shuichi sat on the edge of the bed, rite beside Yuki, and almost falling off. Shuichi got frustrated as he tried to stay on the bed, so he moved into Yuki's lap. Yuki only stared at shuichi who was looking up at him smiling.  
  
"So Yuki, will you tell me what it is?" Shuichi said  
  
"Yes, why wouldn't I?" Yuki replied  
  
"Because you are mean sometimes and want to hold things against me."  
  
"Oh, well this, I have wanted to give you for a very long time now."  
  
"Is it you?" Shuichi asked, not understanding Yuki's words.  
  
"Gah..." Yuki muttered out as he heard the ignorant words spoken by shuichi.  
  
Shuichi only stared blankly, waiting for Yuki to say what it was.  
  
"No...yes...I mean...." Yuki stumbled with the words as he tried to explain it to shuichi.  
  
"Well what is it Yuki?" Shuichi asked again.  
  
Yuki took a deep breath as he held shuichi in his arms. He didn't know if he was ready for it or not. Yuki almost feared the thought of Shuichi leaving him. He then looked at the drawer, which had the ring inside of it. He picked up Shuichi and plopped him onto the bed.  
  
He went to reach into the drawer as Shuichi just stared at him. He opened it up and went to pull out the box, right when the phone rang. Yuki jumped about a foot into the air as he was sitting on the ground when he was getting the ring. The phone was right by his ear on the dresser.  
  
Yuki stood quickly and reached for the phone. He was getting ready to yell at whoever it was who spoiled the moment. Yuki usually had the phone unplugged when him and Shuichi were showing how much they loved each other. Yuki had failed to do so this time.  
  
Yuki picked up the phone finally after the third ring.  
  
"Hello?" Yuki said with an upset tone.  
  
"Hello Mr. Yuki? It's Mizuki." She said from the other side of the phone.  
  
"Mizuki? What do you want? I already turned in my manuscript to you yesterday." Yuki said as he looked over to Shuichi who was moving around the room now.  
  
Yuki sat on the floor still as he listened inventively to Mizuki and watched Shuichi at the same time.  
  
"Well, you see, I managed to get you to do a Signing for your books."  
  
"I know. You told me yesterday. Did you forget?" Yuki said.  
  
"No, it isn't that, it's that when you signed the papers, I failed to mention to you that it will be in North America."  
  
"What?" Yuki yelled as Shuichi perked up to see what was wrong.  
  
"I am sorry Mr. Yuki. You signed the papers and the dates are all set up though. Please forgive me." Mizuki said.  
  
Yuki sighed heavily as he wondered why he had to answer the phone.  
  
"Well fine. I forgive you for now. But Mizuki...when do I leave?" Yuki said.  
  
"In two days." Mizuki responded.  
  
Yuki almost fell over but grabbed Shuichi's leg so that he wouldn't fall down.  
  
"Fine Mizuki. I will see you then." Yuki said.  
  
"Goodbye Mr. Yu-"Mizuki got cut off as Yuki hung up the phone.  
  
Yuki remained on the floor after hung up, and stuck his face in his hands.  
  
Why does she have to do this to me? Yuki thought as Shuichi got onto the floor and stuck his arm around Yuki.  
  
"Yuki? What happened?" Shuichi said.  
  
Yuki just leaned against Shuichi as he started to take a deep breath.  
  
"I'm leaving in two days Shuichi." Yuki said.  
  
"Your what?" Shuichi said, thinking Yuki would leave him. He then put a tight grip onto Yuki.  
  
"Don't worry Shuichi. I'm not leaving you. I am just going on a signing."  
  
"What does it matter if its here in Japan?" Shuichi said  
  
"Its not. It is going to be in the US." Yuki said.  
  
"But...I'm gonna be alone then...How long are you going to be there?" Shuichi asked.  
  
"I am not sure yet...I'll ask Mizuki though." Yuki said with a sigh at the end.  
  
Shuichi pouted as Yuki stood up.  
  
The whole mood is spoiled now. I wish I didn't have to leave him here. Yuki thought.  
  
Shuichi sat back down onto the bed as Yuki put his hands on his head and walked out into the hall.  
  
"Are you coming?" Yuki called out to Shuichi.  
  
"Yes. I'm right here." Shuichi said, rushing up behind Yuki.  
  
"Good. Now lets go something to eat." Yuki said as he walked into the kitchen.  
  
About half an hour later, Yuki finished cooking some sort of noodle dish.  
  
Yuki walked all around the house, trying to find Shuichi. He opened up the door to what he allowed Shuichi to use as a room for his keyboard and what not. He saw Shuichi laying on his stomach, writing something on a box.  
  
"Hey, the food is done." Yuki said.  
  
There was no response from Shuichi.  
  
"Shuichi, I said the food is ready." Yuki said  
  
There was still no response, so Yuki began to walk up to Shuichi. He then saw the reason why Shuichi hadn't responded. It was because he had his headphones on with Nittle Grasper music coming out at full blast. Yuki looked over Shuichi, who still hadn't noticed Yuki was in there, to see what he was doing. He saw words scribbled out messily on the paper. He saw that Shuichi was addressing it to him.  
  
Yuki bent down to touch Shuichi on the shoulder when all of a sudden, Shuichi busted out in song. Yuki was startled at that, but enjoyed hearing Shuichi's voice. He decided to touch Shuichi anyways though, before the food got cold.  
  
He barely touched Shuichi's arm, and Shuichi turned onto his side, and yelled. Yuki fell back cause Shuichi's hand hit his leg. Shuichi then took off his headphones as soon as he looked up and saw it was Yuki.  
  
Shuichi shuffled across the floor to go and see if Yuki was all right.  
  
"Oh my god Yuki! Are you okay? I am so sorry! I thought that you were a monster or something." Shuichi said, grabbing Yuki's chest.  
  
Yuki was still lying on his back, now with Shuichi almost on top of him. Yuki hit his head really hard on the ground when he fell, so now he was rubbing his head.  
  
"I came to tell you that the food was ready." Yuki said  
  
"Oh...Alright then." Shuichi said, standing up and sticking out a hand to help Yuki up as well.  
  
Yuki only stared at his hand, as he stood all by himself.  
  
"I'm sorry Yuki! Please forgive me. I didn't know."  
  
"It's alright. Now stop whining."  
  
Shuichi stopped and followed Yuki out the door and into the kitchen. Yuki glared at Shuichi who followed him. Shuichi got the chills and decided to go and sit down.  
  
Yuki was getting two bowls out of the cabinet as he poured the soup and noodles into the two dishes. He walked into the dinning room where Shuichi was seated at, and he placed the bowl down in front of Shuichi.  
  
Yuki sat on the other side of the table and ate the food in silence. He only looked up at Shuichi once when he heard Shuichi sniffling. He saw a tear run down Shuichi's cheek.  
  
"What's wrong?" Yuki asked  
  
Shuichi didn't respond. He kept his head down, with his hair in front of his eyes so that Yuki could not make eye contact.  
  
Yuki sighed as he got up from his seat and walked over to Shuichi who was still having tears go down his cheek. He kneeled down and looked Shuichi in the eyes.  
  
"Are you alright? What's wrong?" Yuki said, taking Shuichi's hand in his.  
  
"Its...Its...It isn't right!" Shuichi tried to say between sniffles.  
  
"What?" Yuki asked  
  
There was only silence as Yuki stood and took Shuichi's chin in his hand and lifted Shuichi's head. Shuichi's eyes were watering and his nose was running.  
  
"Tell me what's wrong."  
  
"This...this is what's wrong." Shuichi said as he looked down away from Yuki and towards the soup.  
  
"Look, I am sorry I'm going to be leaving. I signed a contract yesterday, which Mizuki failed to read. I will return from you and I will never leave you. I promise." Yuki said, as he pulled Shuichi into his arms.  
  
"It isn't that..." Shuichi said sniffling at the end.  
  
"What then?" Yuki asked.  
  
"There is...there is...too much wasabi or ginger in this and it's a little too hot." Shuichi said still looking at the bowl.  
  
Yuki then looked at the soup of Shuichi's. He removed his grip on Shuichi and took the spoon. He tasted the soup and he almost gagged.  
  
"What the hell did you do? Mine isn't like this." Yuki said.  
  
"I added that spice thing you got from Tohma cause I thought it would make it taste better. Also, it is in English. So, I figured..." Shuichi trailed off as Yuki went into the kitchen with the bowl and tossed it into the sink.  
  
"Well, there goes my dinner..." Yuki said as He came back to get his bowl. He put the other bowl into the sink and came back to finish cleaning up. Then he went to do the dishes, leaving Shuichi there.  
  
Shuichi wasn't in the kitchen anymore, by the time that Yuki was done with the dishes. Yuki walked down the hall, trying to find which room Shuichi was in. He followed the sound of Shuichi's voice. He heard a pleasant Singing coming from down the hall. He stood outside the door where he found Shuichi before dinner.  
  
He knocked this time, so not to startle Shuichi. There was no response. He heard the singing and listened to the lyrics that Shuichi was singing.  
  
He opened up the door and saw Shuichi standing in the middle of the room singing. Shuichi turned around almost at once, and saw Yuki. Shuichi covered his mouth up quickly and stopped singing.  
  
"Hey Yuki! Are you done with the dishes and everything?" Shuichi said.  
  
"Yeah. Are you alright?" Yuki asked  
  
"Yep. Sorry bout the whole dinner thing. It's just I wanted to add something and the only thing I saw was that bottle with all these English words on it." Shuichi said.  
  
Yuki walked from the door way and into the room. He grabbed Shuichi's arms and hugged him tightly.  
  
"I wanted to tell you something." Yuki said  
  
"Yes Yuki?"  
  
"I'm gonna go take a shower."  
  
"Oh. All right. I'll try to not make a bunch of noise." Shuichi responded as he turned back to his lyric sheet, which he was singing from before Yuki came in.  
  
Yuki started to walk out, leaving Shuichi in the room.  
  
I need to tell him sometime today. Maybe before I leave tomorrow. Or should I try something new... Yuki thought as he looked towards Shuichi.  
  
Shuichi already sat down on the floor, to adjust his lyrics. He had a pencil in hand and started scribbling out some stuff.  
  
Yuki tapped Shuichi on the arm  
  
"I think I forgot something." Yuki said  
  
"Really? I don't think I have anything of yours in here. That's why you gave me this room. So your stuff wouldn't get mixed up with it all." Shuichi said.  
  
"No...I think I forgot to get you." Yuki said.  
  
"Umm...Yuki are you okay? You've been acting weird ever since I got home."  
  
"Yeah. I'm all right. I just want to show how much I love you. I figure that I should do it now." Yuki said as he took Shuichi's hand.  
  
"But Yuki...you are never this kind to me unless you're drunk. Have you been drinking? You know that it is bad for you. Last time you did, you had to go to the hospital."  
  
"No, I'm not drunk. I may have gone crazy, but I'm not drunk." Yuki said.  
  
Yuki pulled Shuichi down the hall and into the bathroom. He stood there, looking at Shuichi wearing so many layers of clothing.  
  
They'll be off in a minute at least. Yuki thought.  
  
He moved in closely to Shuichi and kissed him. When they pulled away, he took off his tank top. He went and pulled off Shuichi's orange over-shirt.  
  
After a few minutes of taking off a piece of clothing between long, hard kisses, Shuichi managed to get his clothes off last, after how many layers that he had been wearing.  
  
Yuki looked at Shuichi's fragile body. He loved the way that Shuichi had looked. He smiled and pulled Shuichi close to his body, which was also bare. They touched and Shuichi breathed in through gritting teeth.  
  
Yuki loved to play around with Shuichi all the time. He knew that he was what Shuichi wanted. He liked to keep Shuichi waiting. Shuichi pressed up against Yuki, not being able to take the wait. Yuki brushed against Shuichi and pulled away quickly. He felt Shuichi getting harder with each and every brush against his skin. Yuki then let go of Shuichi completely and walked into the shower.  
  
Shuichi opened up his eyes and looked over to Yuki. He followed after as quickly as he could. He stepped into the shower, which had warm water coming out of the showerhead. Yuki pressed him up against the wall.  
  
The warm water was now hitting Yuki's back. He pressed his lips up against Shuichi's, as he also pressed up against Shuichi's lower area.  
  
I will do as much as I can as long as I can give Shuichi what he wants. Whatever makes him happy. Yuki thought.  
  
Yuki felt Shuichi's harsh breath go against his chest. He wanted to play just a little bit more with Shuichi. He pressed up harder this time, as he broke apart from Shuichi's lips. He knew by the look of Shuichi's face, that all this pleasure was too much for him. He then turned his back on Shuichi, and started to wash himself off. Shuichi opened his eyes finally after a minute of breathing heavily.  
  
"You should wash yourself off to." Yuki said as he kissed Shuichi's neck.  
  
"Whatever you say, I'll do." Shuichi said in a very breathy tone.  
  
Yuki then kissed Shuichi heavily one more time, before getting out of the shower and getting a towel tied around his waste. Yuki saw that Shuichi slid across the back of the wall for the shower, smiling and still breathing heavily.  
  
Yuki laughed silently as he went to pick up all the clothes scattered in the room. Yuki liked to play around and do everything he could with Shuichi, but he still liked to keep the house clean. He placed the clothes in the laundry, which was beginning to overflow.  
  
Yuki walked into the bedroom, and slid on some boxers and got into the bed. He looked to the right of him and saw the drawer that held the ring inside of it.  
  
I think I'll give it to him the night before I leave. That way, I can give it to him with a night that will let him remember me for the time I am gone. Yuki thought as he smiled.  
  
Shuichi came into the room about fifteen minutes later. He was wearing a long shirt that almost covered the shorts. He climbed into the bed and snuggled up against Yuki.  
  
"I love you Yuki." Shuichi said, as he stuck his arms around Yuki.  
  
"You too, my pink haired idiot." Yuki said as he pulled Shuichi closer.  
  
Shuichi fell asleep in Yuki's arms. Yuki then sat there for a while longer, wondering how he would play with Shuichi the next night. He thought about everything, how to ask him, and how to play with him. Yuki smiled as he slowly fell asleep next to Shuichi, who he was still holding.  
  
----------END CHAPTER TWO------------------  
  
Okay pplz, I think that will do for Chapter two right? I'm sorry for the sudden yaoi scene too...I just felt like messing with it. I know how I am going to set out Chapter three already. I hope you all enjoy this. I don't know if I'm giving it everything I want to. That's what my editor MD is for though. If you all enjoy my fic, then ply review it. Or you can IM me on Aim...my s/n is( Ldy Darkness2003 .......yeh, well thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! It actually really helped me finish this Chapter. Yeh well...Keep those Reviews coming! 


End file.
